


Making friends

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: If you don't like underage stuff turn back now, Link is 16, M/M, Rhett is 17, Smut, Texting, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Rhett gets an interesting interruption while writing an essay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a modern day setting.
> 
> Rhett and Link are both in high school. 
> 
> They haven't met each other yet.

I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket but ignored it as I typed up my essay, it was due tomorrow morning and I had to make sure it was finished or I'd be off the basketball team for sure. 

My cell buzzed once again and I heaved a sigh before finally pulling it out of my jeans pocket, I didn't recognize the number at the top of the screen but opened the texts anyway.

"Oh, gosh!" My eyes widened and I quickly sat my phone down onto my desk. "Who?...what?" I lifted the phone up and peeked at the screen, the image on it was indecent to say the least, it was of someone's ass in a pair of black thongs and thigh high stockings. The second message was an apology. 

"Oh man, whoever you are..I am soooo sorry! That was meant for someone else" the message read. 

I looked at the image again, the long pale legs, the shapely bottom. My mouth was watering, I wanted to feel every inch of this person and I had no idea who they were. I needed to text back, tell them not to worry, and so I did.

"No no, don't apologize. You're very...lovely" I wrote, hoping I didn't sound like a total creep. 

My phone buzzed again not long after my reply had sent, I felt a jolt of excitement as I saw that it was another image. I opened it and got more than I'd bargained for, but I wasn't complaining.

"Well..in that case" said the text that accompanied the photo. The photo was of their front this time, His front to be more specific. His black thong was tented in the front due to an obvious erection, it wasn't very large from what I could see but that didn't make it any less attractive. 

"How old are you, Darlin?" I replied with trembling fingers, my own cock stirred in my pants and I quickly unzipped them to make myself more comfortable. 

The reply took a little longer this time and I'd thought maybe I'd scared him off but no, the vibration of my phone made my heart thud in my chest. 

"16...you?" The boy replied, I smiled at my phone as I typed out my own reply. He was only a year younger than me, perhaps I knew him in person.

"17, where do you go to school?" I hoped he went to the same school as me, I wanted him to blush every time he passed me in the hallway knowing I'd seen him this way.

My face lit up the moment I got his reply.

"...Harnett central high.." 

My phone buzzed again and an image began to download. The image that filled my screen this time was of the boy from chest down kneeling on his bed, he wore the thong, stockings and a Harnett central high sweatshirt. 

"Where'd you get those pretty undies and those stockings?" I wrote back, curious as to whether he'd stole them or if perhaps someone bought them for him, maybe the person he'd meant to text. 

"Um...my step sister left them here when she moved out, she was a lot older than me but we wear the same size..I uh, have some of her other stuff too" 

And image followed that message as well, I was growing rather fond of my new friend, and so was my cock. I palmed myself through my pants as I looked at the new photo.

He'd put on a short plaid skirt and a black crop top, his stomach was toned but still managed to look soft, I found myself wanting to nibble at his narrow hips.

Without much thought I slipped out of my clothes and stood before my mirror, I made sure my phone covered my face before snapping the picture, my cock jutted upwards proudly and I hoped that he would like it. 

"A little something in return for those amazing photos" I wrote along with the attachment. 

A few minutes passed and my heart raced at the speed of light, or it felt that way at least. I was positive I'd scared him away this time.

"Oh..wow, you're..huge 


	2. Into the woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his new friend doesn't show up to their meeting, Rhett makes an interesting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly what I had planned for this chapter, but it'll do. 
> 
> I promise you more smut for chapter 3.

Friday came and I was practically vibrating with excitement throughout the day as I anticipated my meeting later at the river with my new friend, Neither of us had contacted the other since Wednesday night but I wasn’t worried about it. That was until I got to the river Friday after school and my new friend was nowhere to be seen.

I picked up a thin rock and skipped it across the lake as I waited and waited, and waited some more. “Where could he be?” I frowned, tossing one last rock into the water, the sun was setting quickly as I sighed and climbed onto my bike, it was obvious he wasn’t going to show up.

Monday morning arrived after what felt like the longest weekend of my life, I had text him all weekend but received no replies, I filed it under him being busy and decided to text him monday while in spanish class. I held my phone under my desk and blindly sent a text, I was thankful for having my keys pretty much memorized by now. A few seconds after my text was sent out I heard a buzzing sound coming from the left of me, My heart raised into my throat as I glanced over and my eyes rested on a cute brunette who had just recently transferred to my school around two months ago. 

The brunettes name was Link if I remembered correctly.

I watched intently as Link glanced down at his pocket, I could see the glow of his phone screen through his thin soccer shorts, I fired off another text and watched as he looked at his phone again. I sent three more texts and then stopped, his phone stopped vibrating shortly after. 

“So..He’s the one who was sending me those photos?” I mused to myself, I’d seen him in a few of my classes and even at one or two of my basketball games but we’d never spoken before, I was too busy with other things and well he seemed shy and honestly sort of nerdy.

I went back to my homework but every so often I’d glance up and swear that he’d been looking over at me, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I decided that after class I would confront him, see if he’d own up to it or if he’d lie and deny it was him.

The bell rang and I shot up from my desk I blew past my classmates and stood to the side of the door, out of sight as I watched people file out of the room, my phone was in my hand and I hit send on the text I had just finished as Link stepped out of the room. His phone buzzed and he paused to pull it from his pocket, while he was looking down at his screen I made my move.

“You gonna answer that? Might be important” I said as I sidled up next to him, He looked up at me with wide eyes and I saw all of the blood drain from his face. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” I grinned.

“I-I uh, I gotta go!” He stuttered before taking off at a run, he pushed past our classmates and out the front door but I wasn’t letting him get away that easily. 

My shoes squeaked against the tile floors as I jogged after him, there was no need to full on run since my legs were a good few inches longer than his own which meant my strides were larger. 

“Come back here!” I hollered as I watched him dart into the woods close to the school, he was making a mistake by going in there, but he didn’t know that.

I could see him doubled over panting, his backpack rested on the ground next to his feet and I was I closing in on him fast. “Are you alright?” I asked coming to a stop not far behind him.   
He froze but I knew he heard the leaves crunching under my shoes as I followed him, He had known I was right behind him. He didn’t turn around when he spoke to me.  
“P-Please, leave me alone...” He whimpered breathlessly, I could see his body trembling and it made a wave of unexplainable protectiveness wash over me. “I can’t do this..I made a mistake” his voice was barely audible so I stepped closer, he flinched as he heard me growing nearer. 

I stopped when there was about a foot of space between the two of us and I slowly settled myself on the ground resting my back against a fallen tree. “Calm down alright? I’m not here to hurt you” I kept my voice low and my tone friendly, I didn’t want to scare him away. “Sit, Rest, Explain” I urged softly.

He began to lower himself to the ground, turning to face me on his way down. 

“I don’t know what to say..” He looked up at me from under his thick lashes, it took my breath away. “I couldn’t meet you friday, I just...I was afraid. Don’t be mad”

I patted the space next to me on the ground in hopes of having him come join me, I was pleasantly surprised when he did in fact stand up and come over sitting down closer than I had expected, our knees brushed but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m not mad..I just wish you would've messaged me so I wouldn’t have been out by the river for an hour or so by myself waiting for you” I placed my hand on his knee and gave it a light squeeze, I could hear the hitch of his breathing as I did so and it made my cock stir, I wanted to make his breath hitch for more reasons than just my hand on his knee. “I was looking forward to seeing those sexy little thongs” I said leaning towards him.

He stayed silent and I watched as a blush crept up his neck and flourished at the apples of his slightly chubby cheeks, he still had an adorable hint of baby face and I loved it. 

“W-What are you doing?” He asked me when my hand slide beneath the baggy leg of his shorts, rubbing his warm smooth thigh. “Ahh” 

My hand stopped at his soft bottom, the cheek I held in my hand was bare and I grinned at him. “Hmm, either you have no underwear on or...you’re wearing thongs right now” I raised my brow curiously and watched his face.

I saw the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his plump little lips as I looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“W-Why don’t you find out?” He whispered, not taking his eyes off of mine when he spoke. 

I needed no further permission as I pulled my hand free of his shorts and placed both of them on his waistband, I tugged and he lifted his bottom so that they would glide down over his thighs. “Mmmm, aren’t you naughty?” I said amusedly. He wore a pair of pink thongs with tiny bows on each side of the waistband.

He nodded and bit his lip as my eyes roved over his body, The pink panties were in stark contrast with the black WWE T-shirt he wore and his grey soccer shorts. “I like wearing them to school, they make me feel pretty” he admitted smiling at me sheepishly.

I brushed my hand over the silky front and he gasped, I did it again with a little bit more pressure this time and he shivered. I was quickly becoming addicted to the way he looked whenever I touched him and so I continued my assault on his crotch, I could feel it growing beneath my palm when I flattened my hand over it. “You don’t need these to make you pretty” I drawled before leaning in to press a gentle kiss right above his waistband. “We don’t have time to do much out here, why don’t you stay over at my place tonight? My parent’s will be out late and my older brother will likely be in his room surfing the net”   
He didn’t say anything for a minute and I could tell he was mulling it over, finally he nodded and smiled at me as I began pulling his shorts back up. “Think your parents will let you?” I asked as an afterthought

“Sure, yeah.. it’s only my mom and I, and she’s been hoping I’d make a friend” He chuckled, it came out light and breathy and It took all my strength not to pin him down and kiss him senseless, instead I stood up then pulled him to his feet and brought his backpack over to him. 

“I’ll meet you after school, we can put your bike in my trunk, I have an omega that was a birthday gift” I said grinning proudly. He nodded once again and we headed off in the direction of our classes, We wouldn’t be in another class together today but that was alright, we had our cell phones, we could text until time to meet up and go back to my place.


	3. Out of the woods and into the frying pan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link make good on their promise of a sleepover.
> 
> Things get messy and they get the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filthy, that's pretty much all you need to know.

I was in my last class of the day and my heart was beating so fast I thought it might rip right out of my ribcage and go sprinting across the classroom, I’d had plenty of boys over for sleepovers before but never one as cute as Link and never for any reason other than to play video games and munch on snacks, this was totally new and exciting. My phone buzzed and I jumped a little, I quickly checked my message from Link and grinned, he was already out of his last class and had sent me a photo. He was in the boys bathroom looking in the mirror, one hand held the waistband of his shorts down, showing off the tiny strap on his cute pink thong. 

“You’re being a little tease now, but wait until I get you home.. you won’t have so much bravado then” I replied then slipped my phone into my pocket, I began arranging my school supplies and cleaned up my desk, the final bell was about to ring and I couldn't wait to get out of here.

Once the bell rang I shot up from my seat like it was on fire and made my way to the door, thankfully Mr. Pastorello didn’t stop me like he usually did to talk about the latest comic book or new rpg app. I blew by my friend Connor and his girlfriend Tracy who were leaning against his locker making eyes at each other, I didn’t have time for anyone but Link who was already waiting next to my Omega with his bike when I finally made it to the parking lot.  
“Hey, how’d you know this was my car?” I raised my brow skeptically and he looked at his feet then back up at me with a little smile. 

“I uh, Pay attention...I watched you this morning from behind the dumpster” he flushed red and It was probably the cutest thing I’d seen today, aside from his panties of course. 

I shook my head but grinned at him before I went around to pop the trunk, it took a few minutes of struggling to get the bike into my trunk but it finally went and we closed it up tight. I walked over and opened the door for him causing him to giggle nervously and slide into the seat.

“Wait, How’d you know who to look for?” I asked suddenly, turning my head to look at him before starting the car. the engine roared to life and he waited for it to quiet down before responding.

“W-Well..I kind of know you, from a far anyways...I’ve been watching you since I moved here, but I never said anything to you because we don’t exactly fit into the same crowd” he shrugged.

I mulled that over as I pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of my house. “So..Does that mean you knew you were texting me too? or was that just an out twist of fate?” I looked at him from the corner of my eye but couldn’t read his expression.  
He looked out the window seemingly trying to get out of answering my question, I thought perhaps he hadn’t heard me but before I could repeat myself he opened his mouth to speak.  
“I did...I got your number from that redhead guy you hang out with, Connor is his name right?” He looked at me expectantly and I nodded, he went on. “I told him I had some questions about the basketball team, told him I was working for the school paper..I’m not of course, but it was a good cover” He began to smile, he was a devious little shit. 

I chuckled as I pulled into my driveway, Cole’s pickup truck wasn’t anywhere to be seen and neither was mom and dad’s sedan. I could have had a nice fancy new car if I’d wanted one, but No instead I begged my brother to give me his classic Omega, the big rolling tank.

“You’re pretty clever, I’ll give you that” I pulled the key from the ignition then went around to open the door for Link, I could tell he was starting to become nervous by the way his hands shook as he climbed from the car. I put a firm hand on his lower back and led him to the porch, the door was unlocked like always, Cole never bothered locking it when he went to his girlfriend's house, it was only a block over and no one broke into houses around here anyway.

 

Once inside I gave Link a quick tour of the house, Showing him the kitchen and obviously the living room, then I took him upstairs and pointed to the door across from my own. “This is Cole’s room, we don’t go in there without permission and when he’s here we have to be as quiet as possible, these walls are thin and he can hear everything, I know because I hear way too much of the porn he thinks I don’t know he watches while mom and dad are away”

Link nodded obediently and then turned to look at my door, I smiled and grabbed the knob. “This of course is my room, or Our room for the night” I opened the door and stepped inside, Link followed and looked around nervously taking it all in. He looked like a small frightened child, even more so than he had in the woods earlier today, I needed to say something that would make him feel more comfortable.

“Sorry the place is such a mess, Let me clean it up a little” I said bending over to pick up some discarded clothes. My bed covers were askew and I kicked myself for not changing my sheets yesterday, but it was too late for that now. “Please, make yourself at home, My bed is a little messy but it won’t bite...”

He let out a nervous laugh but settled himself onto my bed, he winced and reached under him to pull something out from under the covers and I flushed red the moment I saw it.

“T-That’s uh..I don’t know how that got there” I mumbled as I made a grab for the weathered Shamu plush he held up, he quickly pulled it away and looked it over. 

“You sleep with a stuffed whale?” He raised his brows, looking more comfortable than I had seen him look since we’d left school. “That’s cute, Rhett” 

My heart fluttered at hearing my name on his tongue, I stuck my own out at him and grabbed the plush again, this time he let me have it with a playful giggle.

“If you think that’s cute you should see what, or should I say who? I’m sleeping with tonight” I said with a wink, that caught him of guard and I watched as his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, nervous once again.

 

I finished my little bit of tidying up then settled myself beside him on my bed, I’d tossed Shamu into my closet. “You want to know what I do to that Shamu plush?” I whispered, making sure to make eye contact with Link while I spoke. He nodded and I leaned in closer, pressing my lips up to his ear. “When it’s late at night and I’m all worked up and wanting to get off...sometimes I hump it and imagined it’s a cute, shy boy and I’m fucking him into my mattress” I pulled back with a gleam in my eye, he let out a tiny whimper that went right to my groin. 

“Y-You do?” He thought about that for a moment, chewing his bottom lip causing it to turn red. “Is..Is that what you’re going to do to me?, F-Fuck me into the mattress, like you imagine?” He didn’t seem afraid of the idea, No. He seemed to like the idea quite a bit if the bulge in his soccer shorts were any indication.

I got closer to him closing the tiny distance that there had been, causing him to have to lean back onto my pillows soon my body was hovering over his with my arms on either side of his shoulders and my legs framing his hips. “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you into my mattress, make you whimper and wriggle beneath me?” I bent my head and nipped along his neck, licking his salty skin every so often, he let out a whine and I could feel him nodding.

“O-Oh yes, p-please..I want..I want you to use me, pretend I’m just your stuffed animal, like you’re still just imagining fucking a cute boy instead of actually fucking one” His voice was low and his bottom lip quivered as he spoke, I could tell he wasn’t used to talking like this by the way his voice cracked on the curse words, it was the sexiest thing I’d ever heard.

I sat up and reached out tugging on the hem of his black shirt until he sat up as well and helped me remove it by lifting his arms above his head, the collar raked over his head causing his hair to become messy. “Mmm, alright baby, I’ll do it..I’ll make you my toy, Use you until you’re screaming my name”

Once his shirt was off I pushed him back once more and began peppering his skin with kisses, my lips brushed over his nipples and he whined, I did it again and then added the gentle raking of my teeth.

“Oohh, do that some m-more” he begged, god he sounded so hot, so needy. I obliged and once again he let forth another whine this one cut off abruptly the moment I bit down onto his taut nipple, I felt him grab at my head and push at it. “S-Stop, oh gosh, I need..I need you to slow down” He panted, holding the back of my head with his hand.

I reluctantly backed off and replaced my mouth with my thumb, rubbing lazily over the reddened peak. “Are you close already baby? We haven’t even gotten to me fucking you into the mattress” I said teasingly, he whimpered and nodded. “Okay, I’ll slow down, get up and take your shorts off for me...Leave your panties on and then I want you to drape yourself over my lap” I instructed.  
He hesitated for just a second before clamoring off the bed, he gripped the waist of his shorts and hauled them down much faster than I had wanted but I let it go, he was eager to please and I admired that.

I sat on the side of the bed with my feet firmly planted on the floor and patted my lap. “Come on, lay down on your stomach” He did as I said and lowered himself onto my lap, once I made sure he was comfortable I brought my hand up to caress his soft, bare cheeks. 

“That..That feels so nice” He hummed happily, and I almost felt bad about my next move, Almost. 

I lifted my palm off his bottom and then brought it down again with a loud *pop* he jerked in my lap and let out a high pitch moan. 

“Ahh! Ow, w-what are yo-ah!” I cut him off with another smooth slap of my palm, his cheek was already turning a pale shade of red and I could feel my cock growing harder, he was positioned in such a way that he could definitely feel me pressing against his abdomen. 

I rubbed his red cheek softly and cooed words of encouragement to him. “Shh, you can do it darlin, I’m going to give you 2 more and then you can get up, okay?” he said nothing but nodded in agreement, I swiftly gave him two more swats on the ass and then kissed the red cheek before telling him to get up and lay the same way only this time on the bed.

He did was wobbly when he stood and I reached out to hold him up with one hand on his waist, I helped him onto the bed and then kissed a trail down his back. “How do you feel baby?” I said pressing my lips to his lower back.

“S’So good, it stings b-but I’m so...Oh gosh, I’m so horny” He could barely speak, he let out a sob when I moved down to bite at the supple skin of his bottom. 

“I’m about to make you feel even better” I promised, I slid off the bed and went to my dresser to retrieve my bottle of lube, I tossed it onto the bed beside him and grinned when I caught him eyeing it almost impatiently. 

I strode over and stood beside the bed, hands on my zipper. “Turn over and watch me” I ordered sounding a bit rougher than I’d meant to, but he didn’t seem to mind as he did exactly what I said without hesitation. “You’re going to watch me strip and then I have a little something for you” I said as I began to unzip myself, I took my time rolling my pants down over my hips, dragging my briefs down along with them. I was rock hard and leaking already, I needed some attention of my own. 

“Y-You look even bigger in person” Link whispered, his eyes wide as saucers. I grinned when he licked his lips, I knew what he was thinking.

I stroked myself a few times and then moved closer to the bed, closer to the boy who was looking at my cock hungrily, eyes full of lust. “Open wide baby, I want you to get me nice and wet” He looked at me for a moment, uncertainty flashed across his face for the briefest moment before he sat up and placed his lips around the head of my cock. I moaned low and rumbling, sounding like rolling thunder in my chest.

“Your mouth feels incredible” I purred, my hands found their way into his raven locks and tugged gently while he licked over the head a few times, he wasn’t very skilled but I had a hunch that this was his first time, and for a first timer he was doing so well. I let him suck me a little bit longer, I was a weak guy and the sounds he was making were going to be the death of me, I finally stopped him with a warning grunt and a tug of his hair.

“W-Why’d you stop me?” He said with a dazed look on his face, his lips were swollen and red, saliva coated his chin and his eyes were glazed over. He looked absolutely fucked and I hadn’t even gotten inside of his tight ass yet.

“I chuckled breathlessly and grinned down at him. “You want to be fucked right? If I were to have let you keep going, I’d have lost control and ruined the whole thing” I caressed his cheek then told him to get back onto his stomach, I climbed onto the bed behind him and pulled his panties to the side then splayed my hands over his cheeks and spread them wide.

“D-Don’t look at me there, it’s it’s too personal” He begged suddenly sounding like a young boy again. “Please...” he sobbed.

I didn’t let go but I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, telling him how beautiful he looked and how beautiful he was going to look wrapped around my thick cock. He whimpered but didn’t stop me when I coated my finger and rubbed it over his taut hole, it was the tightest hole I had ever seen, though the only ones I’d ever seen were in porno’s so there wasn’t much to compare it to.  
I finger fucked him feeling the velvety wetness of his insides wrapping around not one, but two of my fingers for a good three minutes until I was finally pleased with how loose he’d become, I pulled my fingers free with a wet squelching sound and wiped them on my bed sheet, I’d change them later. I moaned as I watched his hole twitch, opening and closing at the abscence of my fingers. “You ready for me to make good on my promise baby?’ I ran my hands over his bottom and gave it a playful squeeze, Link had been a moaning mess while my fingers were inside of him and I couldn’t wait to hear him when I sunk my cock into his ass.  
“Oh...R-Rhett yes, Please..Fuck me, Fuck me so hard” He begged turning his head best he could, trying to see me.

I gripped myself in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other, I drizzled a little onto my cock and pumped myself, coating it thoroughly. “Here we go, Just..Relax and take a deep breath” I cooed as I lined myself up, pressing firmly against his hole, it was a tight fit even after stretching him out and it took a bit of time but finally my head slid into him and he let out his loudest moan yet. 

“Fu-Ahhhh, More, keep going” he sobbed and tried to push himself backwards, trying to take me into himself on his own, I gripped his hips and held him in place before thrusting into him, hard and unapologetically. I was thankful we had the house to ourselves or else we’d be dead right now.

I rocked into him over and over, changing my position on every other thrust until I found the spot I was looking for, at this point he was babbling incoherently and his face which was turned to the side where I could see it, was red and tear streaked, moans and sobs fell from his lips but he didn’t ask me to stop, I wasn’t even sure he could if he wanted to do so.

“That’s it baby, look at you taking my cock like a pro, such a good little toy” I praised as I rolled and grinded against him, the bed shook with the sheer force of my thrusting and I thought perhaps Link had passed out for a moment there, I hadn’t heard any noise from him then suddenly I hit his prostate and he let loose a wail that could wake the dead. “Yeah, Yeah fuck, Link..I-I’m gonna...Oh fuck...” I could feel myself growing closer to the edge, I knew I wouldn’t make it much longer.

Link was sobbing again, even more so than before. He spoke to me and I almost missed what he said due to how stripped his voice was. “M-Make me cum, please..I need-I need to cum, Oh Daddy!” 

I slowed my pace dragging it out, torturing him just a little bit. “You’ll cum when I say you can” I barked, not quite knowing where that had come from. Power surged through me and I picked the pace up once more, I rammed inside of him making sure to hit his prostate, it was then that three things happened all at once.  
I felt Link constricting around my cock like a snake swallowing prey, I felt myself pulsating inside of him, his hungry hole becoming so filled with my cum it began to dribble out around my length and last but not least, My bedroom door swung open and my brother rushed inside just in time for Link to scream out, his cum coating the inside of his panties. 

Cole looked horrified, his face was white as a sheet his jaw was slack and his hand gripped the doorknob like a vice. “WHAT THE FUCK, RHETT?!”

Link let out a strangled sound as I pulled out quickly, not thinking before doing so. My cum spilled from his hole and ran down his balls, onto my bed sheets. 

We were dead, We were soooo very very dead.


	4. Do we have a deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are confronted by Rhett's older brother Cole, and a deal may or may not be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter but I think I might write one more.

I sat there in a daze my spent cock covered in the mess I’d just made inside of Link, I felt the bed shift as he hurriedly gripped the covers pulling them up around himself like a cocoon. My older brother Cole eyed us both as the look of shock slowly faded from his face, his hand did not loosen its grip on the doorknob and it looked as if he might bolt at any moment, He didn’t though, we weren’t that lucky.

“I-I can explain!” I stammered nervously. “C-Cole...What are you doing?” I questioned as I watched him reach into his pocket no doubt fishing for his cell phone, I said a silent prayer that he wouldn’t call mom and dad.

He raised his phone and pulled something up on the screen we soon found that he was turning on his camera, I tried to hide my face with my hands and Link with my body as the flash washed over us. 

“I’m taking pictures so I have proof of you two in bed together in this rather compromising state” He grinned wickedly as he continued to snap photo’s. “Mom and Dad would probably send you away for this” He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stepped closer to the bed. 

Link whined behind me and I instinctively reached back to wrap my arm around him as Cole closed in on us, looming over our naked forms. “P-Please Cole, don’t do this..Don’t show mom and dad” I pleaded, body shaking. “I-I’ll do anything, anything you want as long as you promise not to show t-them” I felt tears stinging my eyes and willed them to stay put. 

“Oh really?” Cole raised his brows in mock surprise and put his finger to his lip as if deep in thought. “You know, Little brother..I’ll make a deal with you” He said after a moment, his eyes twinkled with mischief and malice.

My heartbeat roared in my ears as a million scenarios flashed through my mind, I feared more for Link than myself. I had seen Cole’s porn history many times and knew that he wasn’t into incest, what he was into though were Twinks and Link happened to look very Twink like with his lithe little body big blue eyes and plump lips, not to mention the soft slight roundness of his face. “W-What do you want?” I said apprehensively.

A wide grin broke out across his face and I felt a nervous tremor run through me, his voice lacked all friendliness when he spoke to me. “I think you could easily figure it out, in fact I can tell you already have” He drawled, I slapped his hand away when he reached towards Link, he just chuckled and let it fall to his side. “Don’t be so rude, Brother” He glared at me for a moment before turning his attention back to Link. “Do you have a name, Cutie?” He oozed false charm, it turned my stomach.

“L-Link” my blue eyed lover choked out behind me, huddling closer to my still naked body. “W-What do you want from us?” The broken sound of his voice filled my ears and I wish I could say it didn’t effect me the way it had, but I can’t. 

I felt my cock give an intrigued twitch and a whine slipped from my lips before I had a chance to stop it, Cole’s eyes quickly flicked to my face and then down to my groin, He lit up like a flare in the dark upon seeing my cock twitch once again. “Hmm, it looks like you’re having a little trouble keeping it together, Brother” He leaned closer to me, lips pressed against my ear. “I bet you love hearing how broken he sounds, Well..if you give me what I want you’ll hear that much more often” 

I shook away the images that began to fill my head, I couldn’t let my own sick fantasies interfere, I couldn’t let my brother control me and I sure as hell couldn’t let him control Link. “No! Whatever you have in mind, No!” I protested.

“Well then I guess I’ll just call mom and dad and tell them what happened, or better yet I could just send them the pictures through text” he reached for his pocket and I lunged forward gripping his wrist tightly. “You might be strong, but you aren’t stronger than me, Rhett” He pulled his hand free of my grasp nearly causing me to fell off the bed. “Don’t try picking a fight with me on this, it won’t end well for you or your little boyfriend” Cole snapped when I raised my hand as if I were going to hit him. 

“Stop! STOP!” Link shouted from behind me, the bed shifted as he crawled forward until he was sitting beside me. “I’ll do it. Whatever it is you want, I’ll do it just please don’t tell your parents” I pulled Link into my lap and folded him in a warm embrace, holding him as if he were a small child. “Tell us what you want” He was putting on a brave face but I could tell he wanted to run, run far from here and never come back.

Cole was obviously pleased with Link by the way he was looking at him with such fondness. “See Rhett? Link wants this just as much as I do, look at him, look at the blush on his cheeks and the look in his eyes.” Cole reached out and ran a finger over Link’s lips and I watched in horror and ashamed arousal when Link’s tongue came out to flick over the single digit. “He’s a little whore, look how hungry he is to be used” 

Maybe I had been wrong about Links previous actions, perhaps he only looked ready to run because that is what I wanted him to do, it was evident now that he did want to be used the way Cole had said. “T-Tel us what you want and We’ll do it” I said in defeat, there was no use fighting the desires swelling up inside of me. My arousal was becoming more apparent, rubbing up against Link’s bare ass, I knew he could feel me growing hard.

“It’s simple really, I want to watch you use Link. Fuck him ruthlessly, pound his little ass until it’s red and he’s a drooling broken mess on your mattress.” Cole’s voice grew deeper as he went on, it was filled with lust. “I want to hear him whimper and cry, beg you to stop when really all he wants is for you to continued driving into him, filling him up, fucking him until he feels like he’s going to pass out” Cole came to an abrupt stop as his phone began to ring. I watched in horror as Cole pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it to face us. “Oh look, it’s mom and dad” he grinned wide and tauntingly. “Do we have a deal, fellas?” his finger hovered over the answer button.

“Yes, yes! We have a deal! Cole don’t tell them, we have a deal!” I shouted, eyes wide and pleading. 

Link sat on my lap in what seemed like a trance, I could feel sweat beading on the back of his thighs. He shifted slightly and my cock brushed over his cleft, he let out the tiniest whimper and it caused heat to rise to my face. 

Cole hit answer and his entire demeanor changed in an instant. “Hi Mom!” He chirped pleasantly. “You what? Oh no that's awful..So you won’t be back until thursday?. But mom that’s three days from now” He feigned disappointment, the look he gave Link and I was anything but disappointed. “Okay mom, Yes mom, Rhett is fine. He has a friend staying over” he winked at us when he said it and I couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at my lips. “Mhm, okay I’ll take good care of them both. Bye mom, Love you too” He hung up the phone and looked at us with a shit eating grin. “Look’s like it’s just the three of us until thursday, the car broke down and the part won’t be in until early thursday morning”

Link had finally started coming around, the trance broken by Cole’s conversation with mom. I hated to admit it but I was starting to look forward to the next three days, the look in Link’s eyes told me he was too though and that made me feel better, we were in this together.


	5. Taking it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Rhett have some fun with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut, so if you aren't into that this chapter isn't for you.

I shivered with excitement as I readied myself for the night that was about to ensue, I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned as I took in my appearance. My dark hair stuck to my forehead wetly while droplets of water ran down my neck to my bare chest, slowly rolling down my torso until it soaked into the waistband of my pink silk thong. Rhett was in the other room getting the bed and toys ready while his brother Cole supervised, making sure everything was exactly how he wanted it to be. 

Tonight was going to be amazing, When I first text Rhett those dirty pictures of me I never expected things to turn out the way they had but I wasn’t complaining. Ever since Cole had walked in and caught Rhett and I going at it my body had been buzzing, Originally I just wanted to be friends with Rhett and fool around with him but now I wanted to not only be friends with him and fool around with him, I wanted to be used like a sex toy, I wanted to be watched and humiliated while Rhett fucked me senseless. 

Cole had struck up a deal with the two of us that he wouldn’t tell their parents what was going on if Rhett and I let him watch and tell us what to do, At first Rhett and I both were weary of the idea but it didn’t take much persuasion to change our minds on the matter. It had only been an hour since it happened and yet it felt like a lifetime ago as they got ready and I got cleaned up, I’d made sure to use the enema Cole had brought to me, He’d said he bought it for a friend of his he had been planning to fool around with but the friend backed out of the arrangement and he was left with the enema.

My hole still twitched from having the small tube inside of me, and I ached for something much bigger to fill up the void. I giggled as I turned off the bathroom light and stepped out into the hallway, No one was here but just us boys so I didn’t bother putting on my discarded T-Shirt before dashing to Rhett’s bedroom. I knocked on the door and was quickly beckoned inside by my two new friends, Rhett and Cole stood side by side next to Rhett’s bed and I looked them over. Cole wore tight grey boxer briefs but Rhett was totally nude and undeniably hard, I felt heat coil in the pit of my stomach as I watched Rhett’s cock bob when he moved closer to me, the heat radiating from his body matched the heat in his normally cool grey/green eyes. 

“You look real pretty, Bo” He said as he tilted his head down, placing a kiss atop my head. “Gonna look even prettier when you’re all fucked out, eyes rolled back, drool on your chin, cum dripping from your used little hole.” 

I whimpered at his words and the way his hands had come up at some point to squeeze my ass, He was so rough I know without a doubt I would have bruises but it only fueled my need for him to wreck me. “Gonna use me good, Daddy?” I asked looking up at him from under my dark lashes. 

Rhett nodded and bent to nip at my neck just hard enough to cause discoloration on my skin. “If Cole says I can” he breathed between nips.

I looked behind him at Cole and saw that he was already palming himself needily through his underwear, a wet patch had already began to spread over the area nearest the head of his cock. I took note that it was a smidgen longer than Rhett’s from what I could see, but not nearly as thick and I assumed not as veiny either.

“Bend him over the bed, Rhett” Cole said after watching us for a few more seconds, his eyes were clouded with lust and his breathing was uneven. “Once you’ve got him bent over I want you to show me his little hole, think you can spread him out enough on your own? or should I assist you?”

Rhett shook his head no, he could spread me open all by himself. “Get moving, slut” He ordered nudging me forward until I picked up the slack and shuffled over to the edge of the bed on unsteady legs. “Now bend the fuck over and let me open you up”

I felt his hands grip my wrists tightly, pulling my hands behind my back to bind them with a piece of cloth I hadn’t seen him pick up, soon they were tied securely with the black bandana. I gasped as his large hands gripped my ass and roughly parted my cheeks until I felt air blowing over my taut asshole, it twitched under the assault and I heard Cole and Rhett both growl in appreciation for it. “Fuck baby, look at you twitching for me already, needy little cockslut” Rhett drawled, I felt his thumb press against my hole and took a deep breath to relax my muscles.

Cole rolled Rhett’s computer chair out and sat down on it with his legs spread, he had the perfect view of the situation unfolding before him. “Push it in, Rhett. Make him clench around it” He ordered.

Without Rhett saying a word I began to clench around the digit as soon as it was inside of me up to the second knuckle. “N-Nnnn” I tried to speak but my words were jammed and I couldn’t get them out just yet. 

“Hm, what was that baby?” Rhett asked as he twisted his thumb inside of me, it wasn’t long enough to touch my prostate but it still felt incredible, a moan tumbled from my lips.

“N-Not enough!” I whined as I wriggled desperately, I needed to be stretched more, I needed it deeper and harder. 

Cole chuckled behind us and said something to Rhett that I couldn’t make out, whatever it was caused Rhett to pull his thumb from my hole and I let out a frustrated noise. 

“Don’t worry, Baby” Rhett said as he moved to stand beside me instead of behind me. “Just stay like you are, I’m going to pick you out a nice toy” 

I watched as Rhett sifted through the pile of things laying on the bed beside my head, I recognized a few of the items but the others were thing’s I’d never seen before. One of the items Rhett picked up was a medium sized buttplug with a flared base and the other item he picked up was what looked like a wooden spatula. I kept my mouth shut as he moved back to stand behind me again, I heard a bottle pop open and suddenly felt cold lube trickle onto my hole. “C-Cold!” I hissed which earned me a laugh from both Rhett and Cole.

“Mmm, not for long” Rhett purred, I felt the tip of the plug graze over my hole and tried to push backwards so that it would enter me. “UnUh, hold still and let me do this” 

Cole hovered over us now instead of sitting in the chair, I glanced over my shoulder and took notice to the fact he’d slipped off his underwear, his cock head was red and his balls swayed lightly as he moved around to get a better look at what Rhett was doing. “Come on Rhett, don’t be so gentle with him” He snapped impatiently, suddenly his hand was on Rhett’s elbow pushing roughly, it caused the plug to ram into my hole harshly and I screamed out in pain. It burned badly, as if I had coated the inside of myself with lighter fluid and held a lit match to my hole. 

“W-Why does it burn! Oh god, it burns so bad Rhett” I cried out, tears stinging my eyes. I could hear my heartbeat in my eardrums and all of my focus was on the painful burning of my hole. 

I could tell that Rhett wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from me, he was trying to pull the plug from inside of me while stuttering apologies but the plug wasn’t coming out, that’s when I realized Cole was holding tightly to Rhett’s arm forcing him to press the plug in instead of freeing it. “What the fuck, Cole?!” he asked frantically, eyes wide and worried as he watched the sweat bead on my bare back. 

Cole laughed like every stereotypical movie villain and kept his hold on Rhett’s arm. “You should learn to read labels little brother” He said smugly, holding the lube bottle in his free hand. “This has ginger root oil in it, which burns like hell fire” He tossed it onto the bed and finally let go of Rhett’s arm when my crying settled into small sobs and sniffles. 

“Why would you make me do that to him?” Rhett asked angrily, face red and brows furrowed. He rubbed gentle circles on my lower back and pulled the plug out of me, I could feel lube running down my cleft. 

The burning had dulled down some and wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been, I was shocked to find that my cock was rock hard and my balls ached, Somehow despite the searing pain I was hornier than I had ever been before. “F-Fuck, Rhett..I need..” I choked out, my throat burned from all the shouting, feeling much like my sore asshole.

“Untie him while I move this stuff off the bed will you?” Cole ordered as he began to pick things up and drop them into a shoe box. “it’s time for you to give him what he really wants, that big thick cock of yours, Little brother” 

Rhett made quick work of untying my wrists then turned me around to pull me into a warm and apologetic embrace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that” he whispered. 

“I-It’s okay, Rhett..I um..I liked it, a lot” I rutted my aching cock against his bare thigh to get the point across. “Please, just…fuck me”

He nodded and pulled away, eyes clouded over with lust. “Get on the bed and lay flat down, spread eagle” He ordered, voice thick and authoritative.

I obeyed wordlessly getting into position, laying there like a rag doll left on the floor by a careless child. I was ready for Rhett to use me, fill me with his cock and cum inside of me, breed my ass like the whore I aspired to be. I felt the bed give as he climbed onto it and settled overtop of me, straddling my hip. 

Cole sat in the rolling chair once again, his hand already wrapped around himself, pulling up and gliding down. “You ready to get your brains fucked out?” He asked haughtily, I whined in response and assumed that he was grinning from ear to ear.

Rhett didn’t need any lube to enter me, my hole was still coated in the ginger root oil and would be plenty slippery. He nestled his cock between my cheeks and rocked back and forth just to tease me, I lie still as stone as he worked himself into a nice rhythm. “Gonna fuck you so good, fill you and plug you up…make you keep my cum inside of you for a while” 

I groaned as he spread my cheeks and lined up, thrusting into me all the way to the hilt of his veiny cock. Cole cheered him on, giving him orders from the sideline like a couch on a soccer field. “More Daddy!” I cried and he bucked harder, fucking into me like I was nothing but a hole for him to empty himself inside of. 

“Dig your nails into his asscheeks, mark him up real nice” Cole instructed, hand flying up and down his shaft at lightning speed. “He’s just your little bitch, breed his twink ass, Rhett” 

The headboard thumped against the wall with every thrust of Rhett’s hips and my body had already began to ache from being manhandled but I loved every second of it. I was painfully hard and the friction on my cock as it was pressed harshly into the mattress was almost enough to throw me into the sea of climax, but what sent me over the edge was Rhett slamming into my prostate one last time before spilling rope after rope of cum inside of me. I felt so full I thought if I sat up my stomach might be protruding like a pregnant woman's.

“Fuckkk!!!” Rhett shouted, head thrown back in ecstasy as he filled Link to the brim. “Oh god, fuck fuck fuck…Link” he collapsed against my back, cock still balls deep inside of me. 

Cole’s chest was covered in his own sticky mess when I finally looked over at him with blurry eyes, drool coated my chin and the pillow below it. “Look at him, Rhett. He’s absolutely fucked out, I think if you had went any longer he may have blacked out” He sounded more than impressed. “Grab the plug and pull out of him”

Rhett reached over and picked up the plug that had been placed on the bed next to us, it was larger than the one with the ginger oil lube. “here we go baby” Rhett purred as he began to slip out of me, I moaned as I felt him withdraw and his cum threatened to spill from inside of me, he quickly pressed the plug to my hole and pushed. “Oh gosh, that’s so sexy” he breathed as he watched my hole swallow the plug, a tiny dribble of cum leaked out and he gathered it on his finger, held it up to my lips and I licked it tentatively, humming as I cleaned it up.

Cole stood and picked up his underwear using them to wipe off his chest. “I’m going to shower, you two get some rest…you’re going to need it” He said smugly and sauntered out of the room. 

I felt used, full and totally sated. “Hold me” I whimpered softly and Rhett laid beside me, cradling me against him like a small child. 

“Did you like that, Bo?” He asked quietly, rubbing his hand over my stomach. “Gosh, you feel so full” he said brows raised in slightly shock. 

I giggled and pressed his hand down harder with my own. “I need to pee” I could feel my bladder threatening to let go and whined in overstimulated pleasure. 

“Hold it.” Rhett whispered against my cheek as he planted a kiss there. “You can pee after our nap, when we remove your plug” 

I whined again and writhed as he pushed down again, I grabbed his hand and pried it off my stomach. “If you want me to hold it…you gotta stop that” I replied, bringing his hand to my mouth to brush my lips over his knuckles. 

I hoped that I could hold it until our nap was over, but I had the sneaking suspicion that once I had drifted off Rhett would make sure to it that I didn’t.


End file.
